pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Charizard (Aura)
(as Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard) (as Mega Charizard X) |location= |evolution=2 |epnum=TBA |epname=''Charmander - The Stray Pokémon'' |firstevoep=TBA |numeps1=8 |numeps2=16 |firststagename=Charmander |secondstagename=Charmeleon |firstevoname=''Blackout in Celadon City'' |prevonum=004 |evo1num=005 |evo2num=006 |secondevoep=TBA |secondevoname=''Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon'' |current=In rotation |enva1=Michael Haigney |enva2=Eric Stuart |java1=Shin'ichirō Miki |java2=Shin'ichirō Miki |java3=Shin'ichirō Miki }} Ash's Charizard is the fifth Pokémon acquired by Ash Calem Ketchum in the Kanto region. History Kanto With Damian As Charmander, he received rough treatment from his previous trainer Damian, who left him on a rock in the woods on the false promise to come back for him. As he waited, Ash and his friends came along and decided to look and see if they could find his previous trainer. Upon meeting Damian at the Pokémon Center, however, Ash and his friends were disgusted by him. As it rained later on in the night, Ash and his friends came for Charmander and took back to the Center, where he soon recovered over night. Receiving some training tips from both Ash and Jacob, Charmander became a lot stronger. When Damian saw this, he attempted to take Charmander back through a Pokémon battle. Though Damian lost, he still planned to take Charmander back, but Jacob's Charizard, Smaug, stopped him dead in his tracks and used Fire Blast on Damian, who ran away never to be seen again. With Ash Charmander quickly became one of Ash's most used Pokémon. He was instrumental in the battle to help the people aboard the S.S. Anne against Team Rocket. Charmander was later used in Ash's gym battle with the Vermilion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge, where he went against Lt. Surge's Electabuzz. Charmander managed to win against Electabuzz, but lost to Raichu. Later, during Ash's first battle with Paul, Charmander managed to defeat Paul's Fearow, but lost to Paul's Magby. Charmander was later used against Muk and the Grimer at the Celadon Power Plant. Though he and Charla did considerable damage, the Grimer decided to leave, while Muk remained. Using Flamethrower and learning Rage at the same time, Charmander managed to knock Muk out so that Ash could catch the Poison-type Pokémon. Following this, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. After watching Charla evolve after the final round of the Celadon City Battle Chateau, Charmeleon was later present when Ash and his friends went to liberate the Silph Company of Team Rocket. Though he put up a good fight, he was no match for Giovanni's Rhydon. Charmeleon would later be used in the Fighting Dojo, along with Primeape. Both Ash and Serena won against many of the black belts, but instead of fighting the Karate Master, Kiyo, he decided to have Ash and Serena face each other. They both chose Charmeleon and Charla, who managed to knock each other out, showing that both were equally matched. During Ash's 11th birthday, Charmeleon sat next to Charla as their shared their pieces of cake. Charmeleon would later help keep Ash and Serena warm during the snowstorm. After training with Smaug and Serena's Hitmonlee, Charmeleon would later be swapped for Muk, so that Ash could practice training with him. Then Charmeleon would later be used on the Seafoam Islands to light the cave tunnels, and later on Cinnabar Island to try and calm Aerodactyl down. As the battle went on, Charmeleon would evolve into Charizard, helping Ash to capture the Aerodactyl. Ash would later use Charizard during his Gym Battle with the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader Blaine, who used Magmar. Though Magmar proved to be a challenge, Charizard came out on top, helping Ash earn his seven Gym badge. Charizard would then be used in Ash's Gym Battle with the Viridian City Gym Leader and the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni. Charizard managed to defeat Nidoqueen, and even Nidoking, but Charizard was no match for Rhyperior. Charizard was later present on New Island, where he and Charla fought against Charizardtwo, but was no match and captured by Mewtwo. Charizard and Charla would later fight Charizardtwo again until Ash risked himself to stop the fight. Charizard's tears were among many to revive Ash. At the Indigo Plateau Conference, Ash used Charizard in a battle against Ritchie's Charizard, Zippo, and tied. In the final round, Ash used Charizard against Damian's Incineroar, and after a tough battle, Charizard managed to win. Orange Islands Charizard spent some time with Charla during the party for Ash in Pallet Town. Later, Charizard was used against the Spearow flock and its leader Fearow. When Jacob had to return to Unova to tend to his ailing sister, Charizard and Charla said goodbye to Smaug, who promised that they'd meet again. Later, on Tangelo Island, Charizard spent some time on the beach with the other Pokémon. He would later be swapped for Ash's Tauros for Ash's Gym Battle with the Mikan Island Gym Leader Cissy. Charizard would later be used in Ash's rotation Gym Battle with the Navel Island Gym Leader Danny. Before it began, Charizard had a bit of a problem with Primeape, since they both liked to win, but they managed to work together fine. During the battle, Pikachu switched with Charizard against Electrode, then against Nidoqueen, and Machamp before being swapped for Primeape. After Pikachu managed to beat Machamp, Charizard went against Electrode before allowing Primeape to beat it. Charizard would later sub for Pikachu against Nidoqueen, and won. On Mandarin Island South, Charizard practiced using Fire Punch with both fists. After taking part in a target game on Trovita Island, Ash sent Charizard to Professor Oak's ranch to spend some time with Charla. Charizard was later brought back to Ash's team where he took part in helping Ash to stop the chaos caused by Lawrence III. Later, Charizard practiced with Dragonite for Ash's battle against the Pummelo Island Stadium Supreme Gym Leader Drake, which he later took part in. Charizard managed to tie with Drake's Venusaur. When Ash and friends turned to Pallet Town, they were reunited with Jacob and Sally, and met Mia McKnight. Charizard and Charla would later be reunited with Smaug, who would later be revealed to have gained a scar while fighting a poacher's Tyranitar back in Unova. Johto After sending Snorlax back to Professor Oak, Ash brought Charizard (along with Pidgeot) onto his team for his gym battle with Falkner. Falkner's Noctowl proved a challenge, but with a combination of Inferno and followed up with Fire Punch, Charizard won. Falkner's Dodrio also proved to be a challenge, but Charizard managed to win against it as well. After this, Ash decided to give Charizard a break and recalled him. Following this, Ash sent Charizard back to Professor Oak's lab so he could spend time with Charla. When he witnessed a news broadcast discussing how Delia Ketchum had been abducted by a mysterious Pokémon during strange events at Greenfield, Charizard departed Professor Oak's lab to assist Ash, arriving just in time to save him and Pikachu from falling to their deaths. Charizard subsequently assisted Ash in confronting the Entei created by the Unown, but even his natural power was insufficient against Entei's sheer strength and its ability to manipulate the environment thanks to its ties to the Unown, with Entei nearly breaking Charizard's neck. However, once Molly accepted the need to acknowledge reality, Charizard worked with Pikachu and Entei to defeat the Unown and end the illusion before he returned to Professor Oak's lab. Charizard was then brought in to help Ash in his Gym Battle with Clair. Hoenn Sinnoh Unova Decolore Islands Kalos Charizard participated in the final battle against Team Flare as Mega Charizard X. Personality and characteristics Charizard is among Ash's most powerful Pokémon. Charmander sees Jacob's Charizard, Smaug, as an older brother and mentor, who stood up for him when Damian wanted to take Charmander back with him. As such, Smaug showed him the value of friendship, loyalty and kindness, which has never left Charmander, even as he evolved into Charmeleon and into Charizard. Serena's Charmander, Charla, had a crush on him the moment they first met. At first, Ash's Charmander blushed with embarrassment. But as he evolved into Charmeleon and finally Charizard, he grew to accept Charla as a girlfriend, and sometimes likes to show off for her. Moves used Gallery Charizardite_X_anime.png|Charizardite X Ash_Charmander.png|As a Charmander Trevor Charmander.png Clarissa_Charmeleon.png|As a Charmeleon Mateo Charmeleon.png Clarissa's Charmeleon.png Hygor's Charmeleon.png Ash Charmeleon.png Charizardtwo_Seismic_Toss.png|Charizard fighting Charizardtwo Pikachu_and_Charizard.png|Charizard with Pikachu Ash_Charizard_Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower Ash Charizard Fire Spin.png|Using Fire Spin Ash Charizard Dragon Rage.png|Using Dragon Rage Ash_Charizard_Wing_Attack.png|Using Wing Attack Ash_Charizard_Slash.png|Using Slash Ash_Charizard_Seismic_Toss.png|Using Seismic Toss Alain_Charizard_Dragon_Claw.png|Using Dragon Claw Clark_Charizard_Steel_Wing.png|Using Steel Wing Ash_Charizard_Overheat.png|Using Overheat Ash_Charizard_Dragon_Tail.png|Using Dragon Tail Alain Charizard Dragon Claw.png Kai Charizard.png Ash_Charizard_Seismic_Toss2.png Alain's_Charizard.png Kai_Mega_Charizard_X.png|As Mega Charizard X Alain_Mega_Charizard_X_Flamethrower.png Red Mega Charizard X Slash PO.png|Using Slash as Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing as Mega Charizard X Notes *Unlike his anime counterpart, and like his "Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!" counterpart, Charizard retains his loyalty to Ash even after he evolved from Charmander and Charmeleon. *Charizard is Ash's strongest fire-type Pokémon. Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male Characters Category:Male Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Ash's Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters